Hate can't equal love and I hate you right?
by secretsaredeadly
Summary: Two twins Akira and Geneva move to live with there uncle. The first meeting with Jacob who imprints and his imprint hates him. Jared imprints on the other twin but both girls hate them. They reject the imprint and to make matters worse a jealous ex is after Akira. Can the boys handle all the drama or will they flee? Warning mature content. I do not own Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

I watched as the scenery passed by and I looked towards my twin sister. We had to leave our nice lives in Mexico to go spend our junior year with our estranged uncle. Our mothers brother and let me tell you this we haven't even meet the men. Yet here we are being shipped off and I knew why. My parents didn't like my boyfriend so they decide it was best to shift us off and we have never been to Forks. Hell I didnt even knkw there was a place named after silverware and god I wanted to go home. My eldest brother was driving us and he wanted make sure we actually got there.

When we finally arrived I glared hatefully at the house before me and women came walking out. She had a bright smile on her face and I tried not to glare. She was extremely pale and needed some sun but had pretty light brown eyes. She was smiling all smiles and I cringed. Shortly after a tan guy walked out and he smiled when he saw us.

"Ahhh you must be Akira and Geneva. Its nice to finally meet you. I am your Uncle Vance." He told us and I glared at him. "Wiw your girls are alike except the eye colors and the streaks. Akira has blue eyes with purple streaks while Geneva has green eyes plus pink hightlights." He said and I looked to my twin Geneva who just shrugged. "Well lets hurry and get you to school." Vance said and my head snapped up to him. That expalins why out brother Kieran wanted us to shower and dress nice today. I directed a hateful glare at my brother who just shrugged.

I looked down at my fadded skinny jeans and my pink corset tank top. I had on black 3 inch stiletto ankoe boots and had my long wavy black and purple hair straightened. I had a dusty pink lip on and a hot pink eye shadow that fades a bit. I had put on my blue eye liner and mascara that made my eye lashes look longer. My pink nose stud seemed to go along good with my outfit.

My twin was dressed in a red plaid short skirt with chains on the side and bite me v-cut tank top on. She had on 4 inch stillettoo heels and had her hair curled. Her lips where a ruby red and her eyes were a smokey colored. Her eye liner was black and had the same mascara that I had on. She had on her favorited lip ring and eye brow piercing on. It all went together perfectly and she looked gorgeous.

We arrived at the school and I narrowed my blue eyes at it in hatred. I looked to my sister who had a extremely pissed off look on her face. I noticed all eyes where on us and I heard a motorcycle. I saw it speeding by and it nearly ran over my twin if I hadn't pulled her out of the way. I saw where it parked and marched over to it. I shoved the guy hard and he stumbled back in surprise.

"Watch where your going freak." I said angerly and I lefted my blue eyes to meet his. His wides widen and I saw the most beautiful brown eyes. WAIT he almost ran over my sister. "You almost ran over my sister learn to drive you retard." I said angerly and he glared at me.

"Isn't my fault doll face she was in the way." He said with a smirk and I rammed my knee into his balls. He double over in pain and I let a nasty smile appear on my face. I grabbed his collar and made him look me in the eye.

"First off bastard she wasn't in the way you just can't drive to save your life. Secondly call me doll face again I will castrate your ugly ass." Ingrowled out and released my hold. I shoved him away and spit at his feet. "Jerks like you make me sick." I said angermy and he flinched a bit.

"Akira come on we need to get our schedule." My twin said as she ran over and I directed one last glare at him before I wrapped my arms around her shoulder.

"Your Geneva lets go. This bastard wasn't even worth my time." I said as I began to walk away.

"Hey you wait. " the guy called and I ignored him. I already hated him and i only met him once. I went into the office and put on a false smile.

"Hello I am Akira Lunar and this my twin Geneva Lunar. " I said kindly or tries to atleast. The old women casted a kind smile.

"Ahh the Lunar twins here is you schedule." She told us and handed us papers. I compared the papers. I had all AP classes and my twin had regular the only classes we shared was choir.

"Alright Akira see you in choir." My sister called as she walked away. I was reading my schedule when I smacked into something. A curse escapes my mouth as I fall flat in my butt and I look up to see girl like pixie.

"So sorry." The girl said and I direct a glare at her. I stood up and dusted myself off.

"No problem it was my fault I should of watchdd where I aas going. " I told her with a shrug and looked around. I noticed the hallway was empty and I sighed. "Do yoj know where AP english is?" I asked her and she smiled.

"Yes thats my class I will show you." She told me and I followed after her. I went to the front of the class and smiled at the teacher. I handed her a paper and she read it. She casted a kind smile and right now I was annoyed by all the kind smiles.

"Class this is Akira Lunar she transferred from Mexico." The teacher said and j forced a smile. "Lets see you will seat bewteen Jasper Hale and Alice Cullen. I felt annoyed and glared at the teacher. I hated being in the middle of people and he pointed out where I would sit. I sat down and th flipped the teacher the bird. The girl Alice giggled.

"So Alice its good to see again." She told me and I nodded. "I saw your earlier with Jacob." She said and I felt my eye brow twitch.

"You mean that rude conceived stupid bastard with the bike?" I asked with a venomous tone and alice laughed.

Before I knew it was lunch and I saw my twin. I pulled her into a bug and she sighed. We were attached af the hip and never had different classes before. Alice walked over smilinv and I shot her a a annoyed smile. She shrugged it off and pull us off to the lunch ljne. She had insisted she buy our lunch and we shrugged. We were pulled off to a table were Jasper and other peiple sat.

"Akira you sure its safe to sit with new people. " Geneva whispered in my ear and I shrugged.

"I guess. These seem to be the only sits anyway." I commented and she sighed.

"Guys this is Akira and Geneva. Girls this is my boyfried Jasper. My sister Rosalie and her boyfriend Emmett. Then there is my brother Edward." Alice said and the girl Rosalie was glaring at us. I shot her my most hateful glare and she flinched a bit.

"Don't are at me barbie or I might rearrange your face." I said angerly and Geneva snickered. I saw the guy glare at us and I knew Geneva hated when guys glared at her. She slammed her hands down on there table making them all stare wide eyed.

"Glare at me again you ugly steriod bastard and not only will my twin rearrange your whores face but I will make sure your never have sex again. Disgusting know it all steriod bastards like you make me sick. Sorry Alice we wont be eating with you. We will pay back tomorrow. " Geneva said as she walked off. I smirked at the shocks faces and turned to Alice.

"Heres my number call me we hang sometime." I said and walked out towards the front of the school. Geneva was sitting on the front steps eating and I sat next to her. " I can't wait to go home." I said and Geneva nodded in agreememt.

School was finally over and fell back on my new bed. I was exhausted and need some sleep. I stared at the room that was covered in pink and I flinched. I hated pink more then hated ignorant girls and I sighed. I finally managed to drift off to sleep and was awoken by pounding on my door.

"Akira get dressed Lance is taking us to have dinner with his friend and his sons plhs son other kids." Geneva said and I growled. I got up and put on a red strapless corset like dress that stopped 3 inchs above her knees. Plus black stiletto heels and walked downstairs. We arrived at the restaurant and I got wide eyed at who I saw. The person jumped but and all eyes where on us.

"You!" We screamed at the same time.

"Ahh Akira I see you met...

Please review and let me know what your think.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Pov

"Ahhh Akira I see you have met Jacob." Lance said as he smiled at his niece. He raised a eyebrow when he noticed the glare bewteen the two of them. Lance noticed three guys behind Jacob amd and everyone had there eyes on Akira.

"Oh I have met this piece of trash. This bastard almost ran over Geneva on his poor excuse for a bike." Akira said smiling and Jacob glared at the girl. "Lance I am sorry but eating aroind filth like him makes me sick. I got a credit card we will eat dinner elsewhere." Akira said and everyone looked at the feisty female. "Geneva lets go." She said as she walked out the door. Jacob just stayed where he stood dumb founded. Geneva giggled and walked up to Jacob. She laced her hands behind her back then leqned forward while looking him in the eyss.

"You messed with wrong girl. People who piss her off dont last a month." Geneva said giggling and she locked eyes with the guy behind Jacob. "You best watchs your friends back because my twin has poisonous claws." Geneva said while giggling and she stood up. She skipped after her sister.

Everyone just stood there in confusion trying to figure out what the hell just happened. The twins seemed to have put everyone on edge. Jacob was at a lost and couldn't believe his imprint was this dangerous. He knew this girl had claws and he had felt them today. The boys got a kick out of it when he showed them. Jacob felt a shiver run through his body and he knew this girl would tear Bella apart if they got close. Jacob tooked over his shoulder at Jared who was looking at where Geneva left.

"Oh boy. Jacob imprints on Akira and Jared on Geneva. " Embry said in awe and Quil cleared his throat.

"Sorry anout them they just arrived from Mexico. They will be staying for the rest of the school year and summer before heading home." Lance informed the boys while scratching his head.

"You boys think its safe for them to be out alone here? There is a bar right down the street." Billy said smilling.

Jacob got wide eyed and remember how slutty Akira was dressed. He didn't think he turned around and ran outside Jared was out on his heels. He followed Akiras scent of cocoa and rose. As they grounded the corner a voice shout.

"AKIRA NO!" A voice screamed and something bad crossed through Jacobs mind. Akira being rapped beat up or bitten by vampire. He just stared in ahoci at what he saw.

Akira walked down the street and Geneva quickly caught up ti her. They where at a bar and akira sighed and she turned to walk back. She knew leaving was a big mistake and not to mention she had no idea where the hell she was at. She grabbed her sisters hand roughly and began to walk back. The smell of alcohol began to clog her nose and before long a hand was placed on her arm.

"Where you going babe. You and your friend should stick around." He said and Akira nearly gagged.

"I am telling you let me go." Akira warned and the guy smirked. Geneva was oulled away from her and Akira snapped. She grabbed the guy and flipped him over he shoulder. She rammed her heel it his arm causing him to scream out.

Akira saw on his body approach her out of the finger of her eyss and ahe raised her left foot. She swiftly kicked him in the face using her boots. He groanded and was knocked do to the surprise of it all. One guy attempted to grab and she dodged him by ducking then slammed her fist into his stomach. He double over in pain and Akiras eyes meet the guy who held her twin. Akira ran at him and Geneva slammed her heel into his foot which made him release. As soon as he relased a fist collided with his face and Akira kicked the the guy again. He groand and she kicked him once again.

"You touched my twin with filthy hands now you die." Akira growled out as she rammed her heel into his leg. He screamed out in pain and a nasty smile appeared on Akiras face.

"Akira no!" Geneva screamed when she saw thet her twin was consumed in anger. She ran as fast as she could to her twin and wrap her arms around her waist. "Akira please stop. Don't loose to the rage again fight it. I am here Akira please stop." Geneva begged and knew her sister blacks out when she is in danger. Geneva tightened the grip on her sister who sighed.

"Sorry." Akira said sighing.

The guys just stood there and stared at the girls. They knew there were dangerous ok maybe no dangerous but sassy but boy did this change there minds. Jacob couldn't keep his eyes from Akira who had blood spots in her. Jared stared Geneva who was clinging to her sister and she looked cute. Jacob saw a guy get up and had a knife in his hands. He ran at Akira and her sister. It was like slow motion as Akira shoved her sister back. She raised her hand to protect herself and you could smell the blood. Jacob lost it and ran at the guy.

"Fucking bastard. Next time act like a man instead of some pussy." Akira growled out and Geneva laughed. Jared and the boys just stared at them.

"Damn Akira how much more scars you gonna add. You know moms gonna flip shit." Geneva said laughing.

"Don't scar a pretty body. " the twins mocked and laughed more. Jacob had knocked the guy out and he was niw staring at his imprint like she had four heads.

"Are you ok?" Jacob asked Akira as he took a step towards her and stopped when he saw the glare of pure hatred.

"I am fine bipolar kid. It takes more than a cutt to make me flinch. So dont worry your pretty little head. You will only cause your small brain pain if you think to much." Akira shot off rudely and Geneva appeared at het side and bent to the sidr so she was infront of her well her upper half was.

"Aww Akira don't play with the little pathetic boys. I am hungry." Geneva said smiling and Jared stared at her In shock.

"Alright lets go first wrap this scratch up." Akira offered her twin her hand who sighed and ripped her sisters dress making it more short as she wrapped but the cut. "See ya later little boys. You don't hurry home you miss your tuck in and bed time story." Akira said as she walked off igniring the every confused guys.

"What just happened?" Jared asked and Jacob looked at him.

"Not a damn clue lets get back to dinner." Jacob said and his confusion showed on his feature as he walked back to the restraunt.


	3. Chapter 3

Akira's POV

I woke up early the next day and shutter remember how pissed off Lance was last night. I shook it off and went to shower. I grabbed my herbal essence shampoo and conditioner. I took a quick shower and then went to change. I pulled the draw open and looked at the clothea trying to decide. I finally decided on a short plaid skirt that had chains on each side and put my fishnet stockings on underneath. I was looking for a shirt and came across my my long sleeve fishnet shirt so I just grabbed a black tank top. I quickly put on my converses and did my make up. I grabbed my nightmare before christmas bag and skipped down the stairs.

"Morning." Geneva called and she shot me a tired look. She was swearing a black Lolita dress and heels.

"Morning" I said cheerful and Lance walked in.

"Girls your not going to school day. I need you to look after Billy. " lance told us like it wasnt a problem.

"What!" We screamed in unison and I narrowed my eyes at him hatefully.

I grumbled and ran upstairs to change. I put on faded skinny jeans and a low cut blouse. I grabbed my vans and ponytail so I could throw it up. I grabbed my ipod and walked downstairs. I put in my head phones and my favorite song became to play Everything Burn by Anastasia. I began to sing along.

She sits in her corner  
Singing herself to sleep  
Wrapped in all of the promises  
That no one seems to keep  
She no longer cries to herself  
No tears left to wash away  
Just diaries of empty pages  
Feelings gone a stray  
But she will sing

Til everything burns  
While everyone screams  
Burning their lies  
Burning my dreams  
All of this hate  
And all of this pain  
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns  
Til everything burns

Ooh, oh

Walking through life unnoticed  
Knowing that no one cares  
Too consumed in their masquerade  
No one sees her there  
And still she sings

Til everything burns  
While everyone screams  
Burning their lies  
Burning my dreams  
All of this hate  
And all of this pain  
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns

Til everything burns  
Everything burns  
Everything burns  
Watching it all fade away

Everyone screams  
Everyone screams  
Oooh, ooh  
Burning down lies  
Burning my dreams  
And all of this pain  
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns  
Til everything burn  
Watching it all fade away  
Watching it all fade away

I finished singing and noticed my twin had mircophone out. I left my eye twitch and she replayed it. I glared at her and was about to pounce on her but the car pulled up to a small house. I glared and jumped out. I really didnt want to be here at all and my attitude showed. We where showed inside and I forced a smile on my face. I didn't say anything just nodded and went to look for the washer. I swear I wanted to strangle Jacob there was a large of amount of laundr.

"I am so sorry about that. My son is a slob." A voice said and I turned around to see Jacobs father.

"It happens but if I clean this house up and he destorys it I swear he will know my wrath." I said sweetly and I noticed that Billy flinched and I just smiled. He nodded and rolled away. I began to sort the laundry and put Jacobs clothes in the washer I accidentally dropped red socks in with some of whites. I turned it on and went off to clean.

I finished cleaning and went off to find my sister. She was outside staring at the woods and wasn't evening moving. I walked over to her slowly and yet she still didn't move. Worry coursed through me like a raging river and I placed my hand on her shoulder. She jumps slightly and looks at me. I watched as she blinks and looks at me.

"Sorry Akira I spaced out. I sensed someone out in the woods and I felt like I was staring at someone." She told me and I raised my eye brow.

"This isnt Mexico you don't need to be on alert." I told her and she nodded.

"I know its just that ugh I don't know. I feel drawn to this gloomy lifeless place."

" I know I feel the same and I don't like it. I hate change."

"I completely understand I just can't wait to head home. I miss everyone mainly our little cats." She told me and I nodded. At home we have three cats that I love alot and I will admit we are a huge cat loving family. My family have a deep hatred for dogs. We are just weird like that.

"WHAT THE HELL!" A voice screamed out and at the moment I knew who had screamed. I logged towards my twin who giggled.

"Run?" She asked me and I nodded. We both took off off down the road and I could hear running feet. We ran into the woods and jumped over trees. We came to a cliff and we looked down at the water. "We should turn back." My twin said and I nodded. We turned around and saw a figure emerge from the woods.

Well look what I have found." The figure said and...


End file.
